Jhonerick2000
Jhonerick Arreza (Jhonerick2000 and/or formerly jhonerick1999 on YouTube) is a Filipino-American respected TTS video maker, Artist, Contributor, Film producer, Musician, and Performer from Mayon St, Quezon City and Los Angeles, California. One of the oldest TTS video makers, music lessons, cartoon historian and orchestral music at age 13-58 from 2014-present, he has made nearly 1,032 TTS videos, Seeburg VCD Series and others since August 2012 under his former account, jhonerick1999 (now Jhonerick Arreza Productions, as a production company), and his current account. Series made or produced by Jhonerick Arreza Productions, Inc. Currently in production *Opening and Closing Cartoons for Paramount Pictures (More Episodes as of Dec 09, 2013-present) *JEAPI/Davemadson Cartoon Champions (2016-present) *NFS: MW Series (2015-present) *Me Sees.... Series (2017-present) *Seeburg Background Music VCD Collection (2015-present) Former series *Brony Signs (1 episodes as of Jan 14, 2014) *Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers (1 episodes as of Jan 11, 2014, now reuploaded only on episode 1) *Funny Signs (1 episodes as of April 1, 2014) *MLP: FIM Intro Bloopers (1 episodes as of Feb 20, 2014) * Mr. Mighty and Suspac Gets Grounded (16 episodes as of April 15, 2014) *Regular Show Intro Bloopers (8 episodes as of Jan 2, 2014) *Juan series (2 episodes as of April 4, 2014) *Warren Series (1 episode as of April 7, 2014) *Microsoft Sam VS The Scary Logos (6 Episodes as of Jan 1, 2014) YouTube As "Apple Yray" He became active on YouTube since August 11, 2012 as jhonerick1999 ("jhonerick" stands for "Memy9909, Santiago Reveco Lepe, and gaggonbaby10 are s***!", doesn't mean anything and "1999" means that this is the third part of his life.), which he has uploaded his first Blender logo videos. He also did his first Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers, the longest being the first video titled "Sailboats in a marina". In those videos, he wanted them to be text-to-speech voice videos; they featured the text-to-speech voices: *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *Microsoft Anna *Microsoft Zira *The Speakonia voices (Example Speakonia Male 1, 2, 3 and Speakonia Female 1, 2, Robosoft 3 and 4) His original channel was terminated on January 7, 2014 due to four Copyright Strikes caused by Rod1014, Fox and Viacom and other copyright claims, serving 1 years of Sam-and-friends fun. As "Jhonerick Arreza" and "Jhonerick Arreza Productions, Inc." He continued to be active on YouTube since December 31, 2013 (during the New Year's Eve) as (his own name "Jhonerick Arreza" is written in one word in all lowercase letters). His channel logo is a Windows XP error with the channel name adding " productions inc.", reading "jhonerick2000 productions inc." At that time, he uploaded channel and television logos throwback from the 1930s to 1990s. On April 11, 2014, Je2000's first TTS video was "davemadson's Harvey Zilth he cleaned up the studio, but he throws a tantrum". In March 24, 2014, jhonerick2000 changed his name of the channel logo yet again: changing "productions" into "enterprises" so it says "jhonerick2000 enterprises inc." from present. On April 10, his job of your uploading videos returned, with the one being "Logo FX: Viacom "V of Doom" (1976)" where as the Viacom "V of Doom" logo from 1976 is in so many effects. He uploaded three videos on April 10 on a Thursday. On April 2014, he founded Jhonerick2000 Cartoon Studios, for Mr. Mighty shorts, a division of The Walt Disney Company and Paramount Pictures. On August 27, 2015, Jhonerick Arreza changed his company name Jhonerick Arreza Productions, inc. (JESI or JEAPI) to produce one or more shorts and karaoke songs. On June 13-June 21, 2014, he did not upload more videos (the one he has uploaded so far in Earth 2 was "LTIB 43 Series Intro - Caption Chaos!", released on July 15, 1951 on a Monday). Began, In December 1, 2014, Jhonerick Arreza produced more all of your videos on Youtube. Why thousands of videos (an odd number)? Why the sudden boost in the number of theatricals? I do not have all the answers – but I speculate that Seeburg VCD Set was JEAPI’s response to the current spate of prime time YouTube videos and music – “Illustrated radio, videos and background music” as Davemadson Enterprises has coined them – where, like LT Bloopers, Funny Signs, Dave and Friends, CBS Color ID Bloopers ''or ''Rankin-Bass Logo Bloopers, they recruited vocal comedians, voice actors and actresses or lots of male and female singers to do routines that work as radio, singing contests, karaoke machines, band performers just like the Ahleris Band from Dubinan West, Santiago, Isabela, and the 40-piece orchestras, but not necessarily as cartoons, karaoke songs and videos in the classic sense. As of April 2, 2014 until 2019, jhonerick2000's channel got 9,781 subscribers. But then, as of September 11, 2019 are not the least, jhonerick2000's channel has hit 10,000 subscribers. Built-in Caption font and Opening Credits Font *Comic Sans MS (used before Century Gothic in bold and italic and after it and opening credits, 2014-present) *Commercial Script BT (used opening credits, 2014-present) * Balloon Extra (used opening cards, 2014-present) * Agency FB (used opening credits, 1960-1961, 2014-present) *Motion Picture Personal Use (used opening and closing credits, 2014-present), This is the old Paramount Pictures font. * Other Famous Studios Fonts (used Title Cards, 1943-1967, 2014-present) * Other Walt Disney Cartoons fonts (used titles, 1937-1979, 2015-present) * Other Linotype Fonts (2018-present), This is the digitized version of Permanent font and others. * Other Old Karaoke Fonts (2019-present), This is the digitized version of Helvetica Neue, Letter Gothic and others. Colors The color for the built-in caption fonts is white (only in Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers and Screen Gems S from Hell Bloopers). In Funny Signs, the color of the captions is random, but mainly cyan, white or yellow. Category:Protagonists Category:Video Makers Category:YouTubers Category:Filipino Category:Non-Canon Category:American Category:Users Category:Male Category:Awesome